dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gi
Gi, also called Keikogi (稽古着 or 稽古衣 "Practice Wear" '', or 稽古衣, lit. "Training Clothes") or '''Dōgi' (道着 "Road Wear"), is a type of clothing most people wear when they are doing martial arts. Gi are worn very often in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Overview Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha wear the Turtle School uniform. This Gi is orange and has the Turtle School symbol on it. Goku wears this Gi in every major battles he fought in. During the Dragon Ball Z series, the symbol on Goku's Gi was changed to King Kai's symbol, the Son family's "Go" symbol, and later disappeared. King Piccolo, Piccolo, and Gohan wear a similar purple Gi with Namekian shoes. During the Fusion Saga of Dragon Ball Z, when Gohan goes back to Earth after getting his power awakened, he asks Kibito to make him some clothes just like his father wears, so Kibito gives him an orange Gi, refering to the color as similar to that of the dropping of the frogs from planet Popol. Goku's second son, Goten, also wears a Gi similar to that of his father. Near the end of Dragon Ball Z, Goku's granddaughter Pan is also seen wearing a Gi similar to that of the Turtle School but with no symbol, while Goku now wears a green Gi. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku's student Uub is shown wearing a green Gi as well. Other characters in the series who wear this type of clothing include Kid Trunks, Mr. Satan, and Vegito. Kaylah Video game appearances Three types of Gi are equipable items in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury: Cotton Gi, Dirty Gi, and Clean Gi. Different dogis are available for the player's characters in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, and for the custom character in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Turtle Hermit Uniform is an item that increases defense for one minute and Demon Clothes is an item that increases defense for three minutes. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Future Warrior can obtain various Gi such as various incarnations of the Turtle School Uniforms worn by Goku, Yamcha's Turtle School Gi, Whis Symbol Gi, King Piccolo's Gi, Piccolo's Gi, Vegito's Gi, Tien Shinhan's Sash Gi, the Orin Temple Gi. An Earthling or a Saiyan Future Warrior can wear various original gi's as well such as their Default Uniform, Temple Training Gi, Ultimate Turtle Hermit Costume, and 4-Star Dragon Ball Costume. Majin's wear a racially exclusive type of Gi known as the Buu-gi. Namekians have a gi called New Hide Battle Costume which is Namekian battle suit made of a conventional Gi with animal hide added to it. Other Time Patroller NPCs can also be seen wearing various kinds of gi. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, there are several color customizable Gi that feature the various symbols and logos such as Gi (Turtle), Gi (Crane), Gi (Demon), Gi (Ginyu Force), Gi (Red Ribbon Army), and Gi (CC). Additionally, Mutaito's Gi appears as an obtainable outfit. While training under Yamcha, he asks the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) if they would like him to make a Gi, and says he was thinking of an orange Gi with the kanji symbol for "WOLF" (狼) on the chest (he only makes the suggestion and does not actually make the Warrior the Gi he talks about). Gallery Kaylah's long hair and gi outfit w a black capris-1.png References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Category:CanonCategory:Clothing Category:Objects Category:Items